Saiya-jin
by Tiamat2
Summary: A newcomer has come to Capital City, and has entered the Tenkaichi Budokai, along with the other Z fighters. It seems to have a certain connection with Vegeta...I DON'T OWN DRAGONBALLZ OR ANY OF ITS CHARACTERS AND AKIRA TORIYAMA IS A GENIUS!!!!
1. Default Chapter

Chap. 1  
  
"Hey, did you sense something?" Trunks asked Goten, his best friend. His friend looked at him, perplexed. They had been walking on the street, just hanging out like normal. Luckily, school was done with for the year, or else their parents would have hit the roof. Or, more accurately, their mothers would have hit the roof. Their fathers wouldn't have cared a bit.  
  
"Noooooooooo, not that I know of…Trunks?" Goten started. But his friend stopped him.  
  
"Shhhhh, there it is again," he said in a hushed voice. They stopped walking in the middle of the busy street and looked around. Goten looked at his friend again.  
  
"Trunks, are you feeling alright, old buddy?" he asked uncertainly. Trunks took one more look around before answering.  
  
"Of course I am, don't be stupid," he scoffed. Goten glanced at him uncertainly before resuming walking. In the darkness of an alley, two scowling eyes followed the teenagers as they strolled.  
  
"So… are you ready for that martial arts contest next week?" Goten asked, attempting to start another conversation. When Trunks stopped talking to him, he got nervous.  
  
"Yeah… I guess so," Trunks drawled out. "My dad has been trying to train me extra hard because he thinks it would be embarrassing to the family name if I lost to you. Not that I would ever do such a stupid thing." He said the last sentence in an arrogant tone of voice, which was normal for him.  
  
"Hah! Don't think that I'm so easily beaten, especially by someone like you," Goten shot back. With a laugh, the two friends walked into a restaurant, where the waiters eagerly served them, not knowing the two Saiya-jins' appetites. Ten minutes later, Trunks and Goten walked out, patting their now full stomachs, while the rest of the customers stared at them. In the background, the sun began to set.  
  
"Hey, ya know, it's getting dark, I'd better be heading home," Goten said. They waved good-bye and flew off in opposite directions, to their respective homes. Trunks enjoyed the cool night air blowing in his face. He thought back to their walk. He was sure that he had felt a noticeable power level somewhere behind him. But it seemed to be barely there, as though someone was trying to hide it, trying to keep it as low as possible as not to be detected. But then he shrugged it off.  
  
Probably just my imagination, he thought. Besides, there were more important things at to think about. For example, how he was going to explain to his father, the Prince of all the Saiya-jin, why he was late.  
  
*********  
  
"Why are you late?" his father, Vegeta, Prince of the Saiya-jins, demanded the instant Trunks' feet touched the ground outside of their house, Capsule Corp. Inwardly, he sighed, knowing how small things could get out of control with his father. His mother, Bulma Briefs, stepped outside.  
  
"Vegeta, what's going on?" she inquired, knowing better than to get an answer right away.  
  
"Go back inside the house, woman. This is between me and my son."  
  
"Vegeta, he's my son, too, you know," she snapped, putting her hands on her hips.  
  
"So?" he snorted. Bulma, having nothing to say to this, merely grumbled and turned back to the dome-shaped house. "And you," he said, turning back to Trunks, "Where have you been the whole afternoon? Wasting your time again with Kakarot's son?"  
  
"No, we just went out to relax and have dinner, you know, so that you could have more," Trunks tried to soften his father up, unsuccessfully.  
  
"Hah! I know that you're just trying to soften me up! Well, for your information, your mother wouldn't let me eat until you got back! Now, go to your room, and get ready to start training!" Vegeta turned back to the house. Then he stopped. "And get out of those ridiculous clothes! They're inappropriate for training in." He walked back to the house. Trunks stood there for a while, then shrugged and went inside.  
  
*********  
  
"Humph," Vegeta said as he walked inside. Stupid boy. Wasting his time with Kakarot's son, when he could have spent that precious time training and getting stronger. Well, if he loses to Kakarot's son, I'll just laugh in his face and say I told you so. Idiot. Well, that woman had better have dinner ready, especially after I tell her that he's already had dinner without us. Stupid woman. I told her that he probably had already eaten, but nooooooo, since she's my mate, she's decided that it's all right not to listen to Vegeta, Prince of the Saiya-jins. He strutted to the dinner table and sat down. Dinner proceeded as usual, silent except for the munching of food. By now, Bulma had gotten used to a Saiya-jin's eating habits. For example, you should always cook at least twenty times what a normal human being would eat, get ready for burps loud enough to wake the dead, and don't expect much of a thank you.  
  
Suddenly, the front door burst open, and a blue streak barreled across the room to the eating Saiya-jin.  
  
"DADDY!" it shrieked. Vegeta paused in midbite.  
  
"Err, hi, Bra," he said uncertainly. Then his usual gruffness overcame him. "Where have you been?" The half Saiya-jin teenager laughed.  
  
"Oh, Daddy, you know I went shopping with some of my friends, then we went to the movie theater, and we-" she was cut off.  
  
"Ok, ok, I get the point, now sit down and eat," he grumbled. Instantly, the room was filled with swallowing and gulping and burping, sometimes followed by a small "excuse me" from Bra. Finally, both stomachs were full, and Vegeta got up to train Trunks. He immediately went to his bedroom and pulled out a blue shirt, blue pants, white boots with gold trim, and white gloves. Dressed in this attire, he made his way to the gravity room, where his son sat, deep in meditation. Vegeta immediately sent the gravity to 180 and stepped inside. Trunks, sensing his father's presence, immediately came out of his trance and got into a fighting stance. Inwardly, Vegeta smiled. He had trained his son well.  
  
*********  
  
"Had enough for today?" Vegeta said, panting. Trunks, panting as well, immediately nodded. They had been sparring for almost three hours now and Trunks was just about ready to quit. Blood trickled out of both of their mouths and a few scratches in other areas. "All right, but don't get too comfy, I'm going to train you harder tomorrow, so that you'll be ready for this contest, and won't embarrass me by losing to that idiot Kakarot's son." Trunks nodded impatiently and waited for his father to turn down the gravity before he raced to the bathroom to take a shower. Vegeta chuckled. With all this training, his son was sure to be able to beat Goten. He decided to shower himself. As he stepped into the shower he contemplated his situation. Him being weaker than Kakarot even though he was supposed to be the strongest of the Saiya-jin, well, he had gotten over that. His son stronger than him, well, that was to be expected. Trunks just had to beat Kakarot's son; he just had to. He would stand for his son to be second only to Kakarot himself. Of course, Kakarot would not be expected at this martial arts contest. He was at Ubuu's house, training the little reincarnation of evil Majin Boo. Personally, he didn't trust the tike, but Kakarot was training him, not Vegeta. He would just have to cope.  
  
Vegeta, feeling that he had washed off all the blood and sweat, shut off the water, came out, dried himself, and donned his normal apparel, black long-sleeved shirt, and black pants. He knew he looked evil in them, which was the point. It was a good way of keeping pesky humans away from him, especially those idiots that were always walking around, looking for a donation. Of course, he could have just beaten them to a pulp, since most humans didn't have extremely high power levels. Which brought up something. What was that extraordinarily high power level he had been sensing for the few years? Could it have been a human? No, that's impossible. Humans couldn't raise their power to such a level in just a few years. Hmmm, with all the training, could Trunks have felt that power, too? He should have, it was sort of easy to feel, just not to locate. But it was definitely there. Could it be Ubuu? No, that brat wasn't at that level yet. Besides, this power just didn't feel like him. It felt foreign, new, and yet old at the same time, as if Vegeta had known or was related in some way to this power. Enigmatical. Oh, well, he'll investigate after this whole contest was over. 


	2. Saiya-jin Chapter 2: Tenkaichi Budokai

Chap. 2  
  
"If yer signin' up for the contest, then line up right here!" the fat man screamed out from behind the small table. Immediately, about one hundred people got into line, including Vegeta, Trunks, Goten, and Majin Boo.  
  
Humph, Vegeta thought. Pathetic, idiotic humans. They still haven't learned that the Saiya-jin and that pink guy, what's-his-name, are so much stronger than them. They refuse to acknowledge that the lot of us could beat them any day. I think they're still in denial. Slowly but surely, the line moved, and finally everyone had signed up. They all went to the locker room to change into their fighting uniforms.  
  
After Vegeta changed, he looked around in the eliminating room to see if anyone, however unlikely, was really a challenge. The only person that looked like they could survive the elimination process was that weirdo dressed up like Piccolo. Wait a minute. Vegeta did a double take. Piccolo?  
  
I thought that he decided he wasn't going to compete. Probably the only difference was that this person wasn't as tall as that Nemak, plus he was wearing a white cover over his head and a white handkerchief-looking thing over his face. A small gold dragon wrapped itself around his right arm. It couldn't be that Nemak. This guy isn't green, for one thing, nor does he have pointed ears. And I really doubt that he can regenerate his body parts like Nemaks can. Oh well, I guess I'll just find out when we really start this thing. He looked around to find his son. Ah, there he was, as usual, with Kakarot's son again, and that fatso Majin Boo. He decided not to be a loner and join the unusual looking group. Finally, after what seemed like hours of waiting, the elimination process began. First off, it was two humans, as usual. Trunks was #59, Goten #63. Rats. He was hoping that Goten would be eliminated in during this time. Oh well. The waiting would make Kakarot's son's defeat all the sweeter later on. Majin Boo was #108, and Vegeta himself was #19. Vegeta smiled. Ironic. He had the number of the fat robot that he had killed so long ago. He looked at the board. Suddenly they called his number. He stepped up. Another human. Bah. He decided to end the man's misery quickly. THWACK!  
  
"The winnah! Number 19!" the referee called. Everyone stared in amazement at the short man that had just defeated the muscle-bound maniac who previously had been #20. Crossing his arms, Vegeta walked out of the ring. The rest of it passed by rather quickly. Vegeta soon found out that the guy dressed up like Piccolo sort of followed his manner. He seemed to want to get this done quickly, and the way he acted seemed to say, Ok, ok, now let's get this over with and get to the real competition. He also noticed that every once in a while, when neither of them was fighting, the stranger would cast a glance at him, as if he was trying to say something. Then, when Vegeta tried to meet his gaze, he would immediately look away. These were unusual actions, even for a human. He wondered if this guy was even human at all.  
  
"Please get in line and draw a number," the bald monk said. There were ten contestants left, including himself, the rest of the gang, and the guy that was dressed up like Piccolo. "Mr. Ticco." Ticco? Who was that? The man dressed up like Piccolo stepped out and reached into the box for a number. Oh. "Number two, Mr. Ticco!" The name was immediately written down on the board.  
  
"Mr. Vegeta! Number five, Mr. Vegeta!" and the calling was continued until all ten had gotten their numbers. The first two to fight were Goten and that Ticco guy. Then, there was Majin Boo and a stupid human called the Annihilator. Then Vegeta and another human, Trunks and another human, and two humans, neither of which were interesting.  
  
"Go, Goten, go!" a voice rung out. Startled, Goten looked out a window. There was Pan, waving at him. "HI!" Grinning sheepishly, he waved back.  
  
"All right, Trunks!" Bra's voice was heard next. Trunks, grinning, gave his little sister a thumbs-up sign.  
  
"Pan, get back here!" Goten's big brother, Gohan, yelled as he grabbed his daughter's shirt.  
  
"But, Daddy…" she wailed. But he shook his head.  
  
"We already agreed that you caused enough trouble by running away like before, so you're staying right here, where you're safe from ki shots." He paused. "At least, I hope it's safe." Her daughter laughed and sat down between him and his wife, Videl, the daughter of the famous wrestler, Mr. Satan. Bulma nervously sat beside her energetic daughter, wringing a handkerchief and hoping that her two men/Saiya-jin would come back in one piece. Finally, the contest started.  
  
"The first contestants to battle…Mr. Goten and Mr. Ticco!" a great hubbub arose from the audience as the two people walked out of the small structure into the middle of the ring. They bowed respectfully to each other, then got into their fighting stances. "FIGHT!" For a few seconds, neither of them moved. The audience began to murmur.  
  
This guy isn't the same as the others, Goten thought to himself. I think he's waiting for me.  
  
"Why don't you make the first move," Ticco said. He had a light voice, not high, just very androgynous. Almost feminine. It sounded very persuading, like a stranger offering a child candy. Goten just couldn't resist. He launched himself at the stranger. The instant that Goten thought he was going to make a hit, the stranger threw his head back, bent backwards, and Goten went right over him. Shoot, he's got almost the same power level as me, maybe even higher! He stopped in midair and turned around. Ticco was gone. Where'd he go?! He thought wildly as he looked around. Suddenly, he felt a pain in his nose and saw stars. Oh. He careened toward the ground below. Concentrating hard, he managed to keep himself from falling outside of the ring and then landed safely on his feet in the ring. He looked up. There he was, arms crossed staring at Goten mockingly.  
  
"Please, show me your real power. Unless that was your real power. Then you're not going to survive long," Ticco said. He's so cocky! Does he know about Super Saiya-jin? I hope not. Then that gives me an advantage.  
  
"Oh, don't you worry about me, feel free to lead off anytime!" he shouted back.  
  
"All right then," Ticco replied. "Just come up here so that we're on even ground." Goten, not seeing any harm in this, floated up. The crowd gasped.  
  
"They're flying!" someone shouted. People began to echo that voice.  
  
"Ready or not, here I come!" Ticco chanted as he launched himself. I hope your trick works, Mr. Tien, Goten thought as he put three of his fingers next to his face.  
  
"SOLAR FLARE!" he shouted. There was a blinding flash of light that radiated from Goten. The crowd shouted at the light. The rest of the Saiya-jin and other people related in someway, shielded their eyes, knowing this trick well. As the light faded into nothingness, Goten looked at Ticco, expecting to see him bent down, covering his eyes, screaming in pain. He was amazed to see Ticco floating there, looking at him with laughter in his eyes. Funny, those eyes don't seem to focus on anything. They seem almost foggy.  
  
"B-but how?!" Goten gasped. Ticco shrugged.  
  
"If you really must know," he started, "I'm blind." Then he threw himself at Goten. Goten was too astounded to put up much of a defense. The blows rained down on his chest and face.  
  
"Goten!" Gohan shouted. "Goten, fight back!" But Goten was already falling toward the ground. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Ticco caught his foot. He floated slowly down and tapped Goten's head on the floor outside of the ring, ending the fight.  
  
"The winner of the bout…Ticco!" the announcer shouted into his microphone. The crowd cheered. Gently, almost motherly, Ticco scooped Goten into his arms and carried him into the nursing room. Blood seeped out of Goten's mouth and nose.  
  
"He'll be fine," Ticco said to the astounded nurse, "He's just unconscious." Laying him on the bed, he departed quietly to see the next fight. A minute later, Gohan rushed into the room, carrying a small bag.  
  
"Goten, are you all right? Answer me!" he almost shouted. Then, remembering the bag he carried, he clumsily opened it up and pulled out a small green bean. "Here, Goten, it's a sensou bean. Eat it." He literally shoved the bean down Goten's throat. Goten moaned, chewing the crunchy bean, and then swallowed. Suddenly his eyes popped open. Gohan sighed in relief.  
  
"Wh-what happened?" he asked, startled. Gohan looked in the general direction of Ticco.  
  
"That Ticco guy almost beat the stuffing out of you, and then carried you to the nurse's office," Gohan said. "I'll get him back for this."  
  
"No, Gohan, don't worry, it was just a contest," Goten defended Ticco. Gohan looked at him, then nodded.  
  
"Yeah, right, like when you said 'It was just a car accident where I hit almost five other cars?' " Gohan said, laughing. Goten grumbled.  
  
"For your information, it was only four cars, not five," he growled. Gohan laughed.  
  
"All right, whatever you say. Now let's go watch the fight." They walked out of the room, followed by the stare of the astounded nurse. As they walked into the room overlooking the arena, Vegeta glanced at them.  
  
"You were beaten," Vegeta said, not without satisfaction. True, he preferred that his own son beat Goten, but either way, this would give Trunks more glory if he beat Ticco.  
  
"Yes, Mr. Vegeta," Goten said respectfully.  
  
"Who's next?" Gohan asked. Vegeta shrugged.  
  
"That pink tub of lard Majin Boo and a weak human," he said before turning his attention to the arena. "Boo will make short work of him." Goten and Gohan looked at each other before going to the special balcony where all the rest of the non-contestants were that were related to the Saiya-jin. 


	3. Saiya-jin Chapter 3: Majin Boo vs. The A...

Chap. 3  
  
Majin Boo looked at the bulky human called the Annihilator. Hmm, I wonder why he's dressed up so funny, he wondered to himself. He reminds me of that Superman guy that Mr. Satan showed me on a poster once. The Annihilator was wearing a red cape, a hawk like mask, and purple tights. He pointed one blue-gloved finger at Majin Boo.  
  
"Get ready to be annihilated," he cried. What? Now Majin Boo was thoroughly confused. Could this human not see how powerful and awesome he was? Did he even know whom he was dealing with? What if he did?! Then the human would scream "Get away, it's MAJIN BOO!" and the humans would all be after him with their carving knives and everything.  
  
"Fight!" the announcer cried. The Annihilator, with a loud battle cry, ran toward Majin Boo. Perplexed as to what the stupid idiot was doing, Boo just stood there. BOING! The Annihilator's head made contact with Majin Boo's stomach, and then he was slingshot back to where he had just come from. With a loud OOF, the human landed on his posterior. The crowd burst into laughter at the sight of the disheveled man. Majin Boo, figuring it would be rude NOT to laugh, did as well. The Annihilator seethed at the pink putty man. How dare he laugh! He got up, trying to muster up what was left of his scant dignity, and dusted himself off. He then put his hands on his hips and began to laugh. The crowd's laughter began to trail off, then disappear, and they wondered what this guy was up to. Has he totally lost it?  
  
"You might think that that was all that I had, but you're wrong," he cried triumphantly. "I still have my secret weapon!" Fishing into his gigantic yellow belt, he pulled out a small capsule. He pushed the button, then threw it into the center of the ring. Instantly, another belt came out. The crowd stared at it, then began to giggle. Immediately, the Annihilator ran over to the belt and began to cuddle it.  
  
"Awwwww, ain't you beautiful today, ain't ya," he cooed. The crowd burst out laughing. He glared at the crowd. "Stop making fun of my Amelia." This only made the crowd laugh even harder. He turned his attention back to "Amelia." "Don't pay any attention to them, they just don't know you." The crowd began to shed tears from laughing. Majin Boo was just staring at the man.  
  
Why is he talking to a belt, an inanimate object? He was beginning to suspect that this man had escaped from an insane asylum somewhere. Finally, after much cooing to his belt, the human put it on and got into a defiant stance, facing Majin Boo.  
  
"Hahahaha! I will defeat you now for sure!" Majin Boo just looked at him. The Annihilator pushed a button on his belt, and all of a sudden a jet pack appeared on his back. "Up, up and away!" Suddenly, he was hovering several feet above the arena. The crowd gaped. Majin Boo shrugged and jumped up, too. To the Annihilator's amazement, Majin Boo was at the same elevation as him.  
  
"Wh-what?! Where's your jet pack?" he wondered. Majin Boo laughed.  
  
"What's a jet pack?" he asked.  
  
"Grrr, I'll defeat you yet! That isn't the only trick Amelia has up her sleeve," he said, thus bringing a few more snickers from the crowd. Reaching into one if the various pockets in the belt, he pulled out a small red ball. Then he threw it at Majin Boo. It suddenly exploded, turning into a smoke screen. Majin Boo looked around, to no avail. The smoke was thick and hard to penetrate with weak eyes like his. Then he felt something sharp enter his stomach. Finally, the smoke disappeared, showing the Annihilator with a sword stuck in Majin Boo's gut. Then the Annihilator pulled it out.  
  
"Hahaha! Now die!" he cried.  
  
"Hey!" shouted the announcer. "It is against the rules to kill the opponent, or you automatically lose!" Of course, Majin Boo was not going to die. With a *POP* he grew back the hole in his stomach. The Annihilator's jaw dropped. So did everyone else's jaws, except Mr. Satan and the Z fighters. Finally, the Annihilator was able to stutter out a few words.  
  
"Bu-but, no one can do that, no human being could have done that!" he gasped. Then he began to recover. "Well, I guess that that means that I don't automatically lose!" At first, the announcer consulted with the judge. Then he nodded.  
  
"All right, but no more using the swords," he said as a warning. Grinning, the Annihilator put his hand into one of the other pockets on the gigantic belt. He pulled out a small grenade. He pulled out the pin with his teeth, and then threw it at Majin Boo. The he propelled himself away. Turning away, he covered his ears and awaited the explosion. BOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMMMM!!!!!!!! The sky was filled with the sound.  
  
"Yes!" he shouted.  
  
"Wow! That was fun! Do it again!" Majin Boo's voice was heard. Stunned, the human turned around, then he felt his jaw against his chest. There was Majin Boo, looking a bit dirty, but otherwise unharmed. "How did you do that? And with such an itty bitty ball, too!"  
  
"You couldn't have…" the Annihilator gaped. "HOW?!" The whole crowd was gaping along with him. Then he growled. "Well, you survived that, but you won't survive this!" Then, once again, he reached into one of the many pockets of his belt. He pulled out a toy puppy. "Haha! Watch this bomb totally destroy you!" Then he threw it at Majin Boo. The little dog hit Boo's stomach, then dropped hundreds of feet to the arena below. Then it broke into a thousand pieces.  
  
"Oops," the human said. "I must have switched the toy dog with the real one." Then he shrugged. "But no matter, I will still defeat you." With a raucous battle cry, he propelled himself toward Majin Boo. Once again, he ran into his stomach and once again, he was flung away. Unfortunately, some of Majin Boo's pink goo got stuck inside of the jet pack rockets. They spluttered, coughed, and then died. The Annihilator froze, then waved his arms frantically and screamed as he sped toward the earth below. Suddenly the whole world froze. Or was he just suspended a few inches above the ground? He looked up. Majin Boo was grinning and holding one of his feet. The Annihilator said a silent prayer before he was tossed out of the ring. At first all was silent.  
  
"Errr, um, I guess the Majin Boo guy wins," the announcer proclaimed hesitantly. The crowd was silent, then hesitantly began to clap. Smiling, Majin Boo walked off to the rest of the awaiting fighters.  
  
"That was the stupidest human I have ever encountered, next to Satan," Vegeta said. That was the most pathetic of fights. The human never grasped the fact that Majin Boo could survive bombs. How pathetic. Then his mind wandered to Ticco. Ticco, hmm, I remember that name from somewhere…where was it? Some stupid old story about the Saiya-jin that disappeared, I think. What a coincidence. Soon he began to brood over the first fight. I don't believe it. A blind fighter? And he was still able to defeat Kakarot's son so easily. He must have an incredibly high power level. Unusual. How was he able to know where everything and everyone was? Of course, humans are so loud anyone could hear them. But what about the objects? He acted as though he could see them.  
  
I wish I could, a thought interrupted him. Startled, Vegeta looked around. Then he saw Ticco looking at him. Or as least facing him. Ticco bowed slightly. Sorry to have interrupted you and invaded your privacy, but I couldn't help but notice. Vegeta was perplexed.  
  
How can you hear what I am thinking? The stranger shrugged.  
  
I don't know. I've been able to do that ever since I was born. I was especially good with connecting minds to Saiya-jin, like you. Vegeta did a double take.  
  
How did you know I'm Saiya-jin? Ticco almost laughed in his mind.  
  
You act like one, you speak like one, and your manner is like King Vegeta of the Saiya-jin, and you are his son, Prince Vegeta, of course. Then Ticco "glanced" at Trunks. Is he your son? Vegeta could do nothing but nod. I thought so. His attitude is like yours, arrogant, haughty. You have evidently settled down on this planet and had children. Who is your mate?  
  
A blue-haired spore called Bulma.  
  
Human?  
  
Yes.  
  
But who is the guy that I fought? He has no relation to you. And yet, I sense Saiya-jin blood in him.  
  
That is Kakarot's second son, Goten.  
  
Kakarot? Who is Kakarot? Another Saiya-jin?  
  
Yes, or course. He does not act like one because when he was sent here a long time ago, he hit his head and could not remember anything about Vegetasei or being a Saiya-jin. That also must explain why he is so stupid.  
  
Mmm, I see. Well, it is time for the next fight. I hope you survive through all of this. It was a pleasure talking to you finally. By the way, you do realize that it is your turn, right? You probably do. With a two-fingered salute, Ticco walked away to a different part of the "house" to get a better view. Vegeta shook his head. That was unusual, most perplexing. He would have to find out who this Ticco was, and where he was from. He seemed to know a lot about Saiya-jin. Trunks interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Hey, Dad, wuzzup?" he asked. Vegeta grunted incoherently. "Isn't that Ticco over there?" Vegeta nodded. Trunks scratched his head. "Why were you guys just standing here, looking at each other? Eww, that didn't sound right."  
  
"We were having an intelligent conversation, something that you couldn't understand," Vegeta replied. Most things that he said to his son weren't very nice.  
  
"How? Telepathy?" Trunks asked sarcastically.  
  
"As a matter of fact, yes," Vegeta said. Trunks jaw dropped.  
  
"Nani? How?" he gaped. Vegeta shrugged, giving him the "how am I supposed to know" look, while at the same time, keeping his "mightier than thou" look, which seemed to come to him naturally.  
  
"Sheesh, if you don't know, then why don't you just say so?" Trunks grumbled. "Who is fighting next, anyway?"  
  
"Me and another stupid, weak human," Vegeta answered monotone.  
  
"Oh, ok," Trunks said. "Well, errrr, uh, good luck I guess, not that you need it." With a shrug, Trunks walked away to watch his father fight. Then Vegeta heard the announcer, uh, announce the next fight.  
  
"The next battle will be Mr. Vegeta versus Peter!" he shouted. The crowd began to cheer. 


	4. Saiya-jin Chapter 4: Vegeta vs. Peter

Chap. 4  
  
What a fool, was Vegeta's first thought. The human he was supposed to battle was, well, human, mostly. He wore a traditional Chinese clothing, specifically, a button shirt and long pants with thin-soled shoes. His blond hair was short and smoothed back on his head. All in all, by human standards, he looked somewhat handsome. Girls in the crowd were screaming and shrieking things like "Ooooo, Peter!" and such nonsense. Peter blew a kiss to some of the girls. With a sigh, they all fainted. He's obviously a ladies' man. Pah, I think I'll play with him for a while, just to humiliate him. Peter put his hands together and bowed to Vegeta. Vegeta merely snorted in response. Peter shrugged it off and got into a stance. Vegeta crossed his arms the usual way and waited.  
  
"FIGHT!" the announcer shouted. Almost immediately, Peter threw himself at Vegeta. Vegeta simply stepped to the left and watched the human whiz past him. Automatically, Peter recovered and, once again, attacked the Saiya-jin prince head on. Once again, Vegeta avoided him easily. They continued like that for almost half an hour. By this point, Peter was panting and wheezing. Vegeta, on the other hand, was barely even working up a sweat; the only reason he was sweating a bit was because the temperature outside was rather high.  
  
"Had enough?" he asked the tired human. Peter merely growled and gritted his teeth in response. I don't think this human gets it. I've been dodging him for the past half hour and he still keeps on attacking me in the exact same manner. Do these humans ever learn? This is pathetic. Maybe I shouldn't have competed this year. There's no one to compete against. I could have spent this time training in the gravity room. Humph. Vegeta was already beginning to make himself upset, and this human wasn't helping any! The human just stood there, probably imagining what he would do if he ever caught the Saiya-jin, of course, never knowing that he was a Saiya-jin. This was getting boring; he should just end this and get it over with. Vegeta immediately disappeared from the human's sight, since human eyes could only go so fast. Peter's mouth dropped. Suddenly he felt an extremely hard blow centered on one of his shoulders. He barely had time to yell before he felt the wall that started the audience's seating place against his back. Then he slid toward the ground, unconscious.  
  
"Uh, and Mr. Vegeta wins!" the announcer said. Vegeta simply walked off the arena and into the hut where everyone else was.  
  
"Boy, that was a slow fight," Trunks commented. "You didn't have to play with him that long." Vegeta merely snorted and crossed his arms. Ticco sent a simple message to him.  
  
Not bad, he thought. You certainly made a show of him. Ticco seemed to be laughing silently in his mind.  
  
These humans are all so weak, Vegeta grumbled. I shouldn't have competed this year; there's no worthy competition.  
  
Yes, but then you wouldn't be able to see how much your son has improved from last fight, now would you?  
  
True. He did have a point there. But he still had one question. Who exactly are you?  
  
I am Ticco, he answered. Vegeta was about to ask a more precise question, but at that moment, the next fight was announced.  
  
"The next fight is Trunks vs., uh, what's his name again? Oh, yeah, vs. Tomio!" As usual, a great cheer went up when the two fighters came out. Tomio was a big, huge, fat sumo wrestler. All of the gamblers began to make bets against the tall, muscular, purple-haired youth. Trunks overheard two gamblers' conversation.  
  
"I think that that Tomio wrestler guy is gonna win," he cackled. "Just lookit that other skinny pretty boy! He's gonna get creamed!"  
  
"I think that there's more than meets the eye on that purple-haired boy," the other said. "He looks pretty strong, too, and besides, he survived the elimination process." They continued to argue. Trunks shrugged. He would be happy to put the first gambler in his place.  
  
"FIGHT!" the announcer screamed. Instantly, Tomio got into a crouching position, like all sumo wrestlers do in the beginning. Trunks, well, he just shrugged and stood there, watching the sumo wrestler. Then, Tomio threw his whole body at the half Saiya-jin. He grabbed Trunks into a bear hug and attempted to shove him out of the ring. Trunks dug his feet into the ground and didn't budge. The 600-pound sumo wrestler strained with all of his great might, but Trunks refused to give even an inch.  
  
"Eerrrrrrrrghhhh!" he labored. He bellowed. He squealed. He screamed. He shrieked. But Trunks just wouldn't move. Finally, the sumo wrestler backed away, panting and wheezing his lungs out. Trunks just eyed him, like a dog would eye a big, juicy steak.  
  
"Heh, I guess it's my turn, now," he said. Then he ran toward the tired Tomio. Tomio, unable to move, merely stood there. Suddenly, Trunks stepped on his brakes, his nose a few inches away from Tomio's nose. Actually, to be more precise, it was more of Tomio's hair that was in a bun on top of his head. Tomio was just bent over, too exhausted to stand up straight. To be merciful, Trunks just tapped his shoulder, a bit hard, but he just tapped him. Tomio instantly was flung out of the ring, almost crashing into the audience behind him. They shrieked and scrambled away as the sumo wrestler almost landed on them. Everyone gaped at Trunks.  
  
"Uuuuuuhhhhhhhhhh, okay…then Trunks wins," the announcer said hesitantly. At first, all was silent, then slowly people began clap. Many of the gamblers found that they were in dire debt. Trunks, like his father, shrugged nonchalantly and walked to his dad.  
  
"Dad, you were right," he admitted. "There is absolutely no competition here except each other. This is really sad. I thought it would be so much more fun."  
  
"Well," Vegeta said. "The only good thing about this is I'm going to see how much you have improved, or reverted, behind my back." Trunks, used to this kind of talk from his father, just grinned. Then he felt a presence behind him.  
  
"Not bad," Ticco's voice was heard. "Not bad at all. I must say I'm impressed." Trunks turned around to face him.  
  
"Uh, gee, thanks, maybe I'll get to fight you," he said, scratching the back of his head in an embarrassed way.  
  
"Mmm, maybe," Ticco answered. There was absolute silence. Trunks, becoming uncomfortable, tried to start up conversation.  
  
"Uh, so, um, is there any particular way that you were blinded?"  
  
"Well, if you count getting hit in the back of the head extremely hard when you were a child particular, then, yes." Trunks was horrified.  
  
"Why would anyone want to do that?" he said.  
  
"My own father. He thought I would grow up useless and tried to safe his time that he would have used to train me to be stronger," Ticco answered, with the hint of a growl in the back of his voice. The way his voice sounded seemed to close the topic.  
  
"Gosh, isn't that sort of cruel?" Trunks asked. Ticco shrugged.  
  
"No, not really, it has merely made me a better fighter, and so I don't rely on my eyes like many others do," he replied simply. He crossed his arms.  
  
Wow, he kinda reminds me of my dad when he does that, Trunks thought.  
  
Why, thank you, and answer was heard in his head, I consider that a compliment. Trunks' eyes went wide, and his mouth dropped.  
  
Did you just, I mean, did you do that?  
  
No, it was your fairy godmother. Of course I thought that, you bimbo!  
  
Oh, well excuse me for not being telepathic.  
  
You're excused.  
  
You realize I was being sarcastic, right?  
  
Of course, but I excuse you all the same.  
  
Do you like to annoy people, or does it come naturally? Trunks was getting angry with the stranger. They barely knew each other, and they were fighting like his family!  
  
To some, I have to try, to others, like you, it's very easy. You people can get annoyed at almost anything. Trunks saw visibly that Ticco's eyes looked like eyes if someone was grinning at you, except that they were sort of foggy. Keep your temper in check, he reminded himself.  
  
So this is how you were able to talk to my dad?  
  
Very observant. Tell the boy what he's won, Johnny.  
  
"And the winner, Mr. Sinter!" the announcer was suddenly heard. Trunks whipped around.  
  
"Huh? What just happened?" he asked, confused. Ticco cleared his throat.  
  
"If you hadn't noticed, the fifth fight was going on while we were having our 'intellectual' conversation," he answered. Then he walked away. Trunks raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Dad, that guy's creepy," he whispered to Vegeta. Vegeta shrugged.  
  
"Well, to many humans, so am I," he answered.  
  
"Yeah, well…" Trunks started. But then the next fight was announced.  
  
"The next fight will be Mr. Ticco versus Mr. Majin Boo!" the announcer said.  
  
I wonder who's gonna win, Trunks chuckled in his mind as he walked to the empty spot beside his father to watch. 


	5. Saiya-jin Chapter 5: Majin Boo vs. Ticco

Chap. 5  
  
The two opponents faced each other squarely in the arena, on the platform acting like a "ring" of sorts. In their minds, each was sizing the other up, sensing how much power the other had.  
  
"And…FIGHT!" the beginning of the fight was announced. At first, nobody moved. Vegeta was positive that he could hear crickets chirping somewhere.  
  
Hmm, Majin Boo began to try, at least try, and use what was left of the little bit of gray matter between his ears, or in his gigantic head, to come up with a plan. This guy looks kinda strong. And from the way he dealt with Goten, he must be pretty strong. Maybe my powers will exceed his, though. I mean, how many people on this planet are actually stronger than me? Not many. Since that guy seems to like to be on defense, then I guess I'll attack first. I'll just check with him.  
  
"Hey, is it okay with you if I attack first?" he called. Ticco raised an eyebrow, wondering if there was something that Majin Boo knew that he didn't.  
  
"Sure, go right ahead," he answered.  
  
The fool, he just gave away the surprise of the fight, Vegeta thought. Oh, well, it's his fight. Then Majin Boo walked right up to the other warrior. Ticco's eyebrow rose even further. The crowd began to wonder exactly how long this fight was going to last. Suddenly, Majin Boo swung at Ticco's head. Ticco bent backwards and the pink fist swooshed above his head. He straightened. Majin Boo swung again, this time aimed at Ticco's stomach. Ticco turned quickly to the right and moved a little to the left. Majin Boo's fist missed again. Ticco stepped back to how he originally was.  
  
"All right, stop testing and start fighting," he growled, sounding annoyed.  
  
"Oh, all right," Majin Boo said, sounding disappointed. Suddenly, he threw an extraordinarily quick punch at Ticco, so fast Ticco was barely able to detect it. He moved aside just in time. Then another punch was aimed right at his head, which Ticco quickly avoided. Majin Boo kept on trying to punch Ticco, and Ticco was always able to barely avoid the onslaught. Finally, Majin Boo stopped. Ticco backed up a few steps, so that he could detect any other attacks.  
  
"Hey!" protested Majin Boo, "Why are you running away?"  
  
"I'm not running away, you fool!" growled Ticco. "I'm backing away so that I can better sense your attacks!"  
  
"Oh!" Majin Boo said. "Well, why didn't you say so before you backed away?"  
  
"This is a tournament, fool, I'm not supposed to tell you!"  
  
"Oh, yeah, I remember now!" This brought a few snickers from the crowd, while the rest continued to gape at how fast everything was going. Majin Boo brought his hand back, and Ticco immediately got into a stance.  
  
That guy's several feet away, he thought, how is he going to attack me from there, unless it's a ki shot? But I sense no ki gathering at his hand. Without warning, Majin Boo's arm stretched and shot itself toward Ticco. Almost caught completely by surprise, Ticco still seemed to have the sense to jump into the air, narrowly avoiding being hit. Then Majin Boo jumped up as well. He tried a round kick to Ticco's left arm, but Ticco brought up his hand and blocked it. Ticco punched Majin Boo in the stomach. It sunk in, and then Ticco pulled his arm out, looking thoroughly disgusted.  
  
"What the hell are you made of, marshmallows?" he said, making a face that no one could see.  
  
"Actually, I'm not really sure myself," Majin Boo replied cheerfully.  
  
"Ugh," Ticco grunted. "I'll be sure to make as little skin contact as possible." Majin Boo once again raised his hand, except this time it was forward so that the almost shapeless palm was facing Ticco.  
  
Ki shot, Ticco's senses automatically told him. A pink ki ball was propelled from Majin Boo. Not a very powerful one. All thought was within a few fractions of a second. Ticco brought his right hand back, and hit the ball back to its maker. Instead of hitting it away, Majin Boo let it hit him. A large explosion immediately followed. That guy had to have lost at least an arm. As the smoke cleared, Ticco immediately sensed Majin Boo's right arm missing. Unusually, Majin Boo wasn't screaming in pain. ??? *POP* and the arm instantly grew back. Whoa, Ch-ch-ch-chia! ® Instant regeneration of lost limbs! This is going to be harder than I thought.  
  
"So, do you like my tricks?" Majin Boo asked.  
  
"Tricks?" Ticco snorted. "Those were obvious attacks, it could hardly be considered…tricks." Majin Boo frowned.  
  
"Then what is considered a trick?" he inquired. Ticco thought for a minute.  
  
"Hmm, maybe something like…this!" and with that, he disappeared from normal human view. From Majin Boo's view as well. Majin Boo looked all around him in vain. Suddenly, Ticco appeared behind him. "Ha, fool! I'm here!" and promptly delivered a vicious kick to Majin Boo's rear end. Majin Boo went spiraling off in the other direction.  
  
Hmm, that was a pretty good trick, I think. He concentrated a bit to stop his uncontrolled careening. Then he floated back to where he used to be.  
  
"Wow! That was a good trick!" he exclaimed. Ticco snorted.  
  
"I told you so," he said.  
  
"Hey! Do you know any other tricks? And can you teach them to me?" Majin Boo asked eagerly. Ticco seemed to consider the notion.  
  
"Well…I'll do the first part. Unfortunately, I can't quite guarantee the second, oh well," Ticco shrugged. Then he slowly drifted down to the ring. With a soft pat, his feet planted themselves firmly on the ground on the edge of the ring. Then he closed his eyes and began to concentrate. Hard. At first, nothing happened.  
  
What is the warrior doing? Vegeta thought. Is he trying to imagine Majin Boo away? Or is he just giving up? The rest of the crowd seemed to think the same way.  
  
"Hey! Is there a fight going on or what?" someone shouted. People began to follow that voice. Suddenly, one extremely shrill woman's voice pierced the air.  
  
"O MY GOD! THERE'S GREEN SLIME!" And sure enough, people saw what looked like tendrils of green mist snaking their way toward Ticco. But there seemed to be an invisible shield around Ticco because when it got a certain distance away from him, it began to form a sort of green misty circle around him. After a while, the circle became barely penetrable with human eyes. Even the Saiya-jin eyes could hardly see through the green force field around Ticco. Suddenly, the sphere began to shrink. It was shrinking pretty quickly. The instant a part of the sphere touched Ticco, that part turned misty. Soon Ticco looked like a ghost. Even the gold dragon armlet on Ticco's right arm looked filmy and insubstantial. During this time, Majin Boo had been watching patiently. Of course that wouldn't last forever. He decided to charge. He shot himself toward Ticco. Finally the green sphere was fully absorbed, and Ticco opened his eyes. That was the only part that didn't look transparent, probably because they already looked filmy. By this point, Majin Boo was already three-fourths of the way there. Ticco, unusually, just stood there, seemingly waiting for the oncoming attack. Majin Boo, sensing absolutely no abnormalities, kept his charge up. Now he was one foot away from Ticco's head. Everyone held his or her breath. The announcer began to tell everyone what was happening.  
  
"Now he's half a foot away, no, he's an inch! He's swinging his fist. Oh my God, what is Ticco up to?! Majin Boo's fist went right through his head! He's dead! Oh, no he isn't, he's still standing up! What's going on?!"  
  
"Huh?" said Majin Boo, looking bewildered as his head, then his stomach and finally his feet passed through Ticco. Everyone in the stadium's mouths dropped to their chests. Their eyes bulged until they were half the size of their heads. All, that is, except for the Z fighters. They merely frowned and thought, Beating this guy is gonna be harder that I thought. Finally, there was a gigantic WHUMP sound. Majin Boo had landed on his head outside of the ring.  
  
"Majin Boo has landed on his head outside of the ring! Mr. Ticco is the winner!" the announcer proclaimed. Everyone recovered from their shock of seeing the big pink lard go through the other fighter and cheered. Ticco held out his hand to Majin Boo, then reconsidered and, concentrating, lifted Majin Boo off the ground and back into the ring. Then he bowed to him respectfully.  
  
"You were a worthy…no that would be lying…you were a strong opponent," Ticco said to him. A bit dense, though.  
  
"Gee, thanks, you were pretty good, too, and uh," then Majin Boo leaned over and whispered in his ear. "Watch out for that short guy with blue clothes on, he's mean."  
  
"You mean Vegeta?"  
  
"Uh-huh."  
  
"Mean? Of course he's mean. He's a Saiya-jin."  
  
"You know about them?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Oh, well then okay, you're gonna be okay!"  
  
"Thanks." Ticco said sarcastically with a wry smile. Majin Boo, however, seemed not to notice the sarcasm.  
  
"Hey, no problem! If you ever have any problems with the Saiya-jins, then just ask me!" he said with a big grin.  
  
"Yes…I'll be sure to keep that in mind," he answered, somewhat uncertainly. With a big wave, Majin Boo walked over to Trunks and Vegeta.  
  
"Did you see that guy fight?" he asked excitedly. "I'm gonna ask him to teach me some tricks after this!"  
  
"Yes, why don't you do that?" Vegeta said, sarcasm dripping from his voice.  
  
"Okay, I'll remember," he said. Vegeta began to rub his forehead because he suddenly had a headache. Trunks coughed.  
  
"I, uh, think that my dad was being sarcastic," he sighed.  
  
"Why would he do that?" Majin Boo asked curiously.  
  
"Oh, no reason," Trunks said, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Oh, well I'm just gonna go and get a snack," Majin Boo said. Then he walked off, presumably to find a snack machine of some sort, or to get money from Mr. Satan.  
  
"Err, Dad?" Trunks said tentatively. "Who's fighting next?"  
  
"Just you and me, a father son moment if I do say so myself," Vegeta said with an evil leer.  
  
Uh oh. Trunks began to worry about how far his father would go. "Um, then what?"  
  
"Whoever wins fights that stupid human Sinter, and then Ticco."  
  
Oh boy. I'm in deep trouble. I'm gonna get my butt creamed by either my dad or by Ticco. I'm dead.  
  
"Don't worry, you have nothing to lose," Vegeta said calmly.  
  
"Oh, no, I have absolutely nothing to lose, except for about three-fourths of my blood, maybe a limb or two, five teeth or so…"  
  
"Heh." Trunks heard his father chuckle. He wanted to throw himself at his father's feet and scream, Please, please, please, don't kill me! But he knew that if he did that, he wouldn't have to wait for the fight before getting annihilated.  
  
"All right, I'll be nice." Trunks let out of whoosh of air from relief. "Only one half of your blood, one hand, and one tooth, ok?"  
  
"Oh, yes, Dad, I feel so relieved now," Trunks grumbled sarcastically. Vegeta chuckled again.  
  
"And now, Mr. Trunks vs. Mr. Vegeta," the announcer called.  
  
"Good luck," said Vegeta as they stepped out. 


	6. Saiya-jin Chapter 6: Father and Son

Chap. 6  
  
I'm dead I'm dead I'm dead I'm dead, that was the only thought that could race through Trunks' mind as he faced his father, the Prince of Saiya- jins.  
  
What, is pretty boy scared of the big bad Saiya-jin? Ticco mocked in his head.  
  
Oh, shut up and stay out of my mind, he thought back. I can barely concentrate without you around.  
  
"Are you ready?" Vegeta asked from the other side.  
  
"When you are," Trunks responded, trying to hide the fear in his voice.  
  
"FIGHT!" the announcer cried. Vegeta crouched. Watch his muscles, Trunks thought, a single twitch of his muscle will tell me which way he decides to go. Come on, twitch, already! Trunks was suddenly wishing that he had trained more and hung out less. Waste of time. He figured that his father really did love him, and wasn't going to kill him, but that was irrelevant. All he knew was that his dad wasn't going to show too much mercy, even for his own flesh and blood. Unless it was Bra, he though bitterly. His father did always have a thing for Bra. Suddenly, he saw a slight jerk in his father's right leg. He crouched down. He's going to the right front and try to go too fast for me to see, he thought.  
  
"Oy, hurry up with the fight already!" someone shouted.  
  
Grr, would he be quiet?! Can't he see that I'm trying to concentrate?!  
  
"Well? I wanna see some action here!" the guy shouted again.  
  
"Hey, would you shut up?! This is our fight, not yours!" Trunks yelled back, getting a bit pissed off. The guy was stunned into silence. Then he looked to where his father was. Had been. He was gone! Frantic, Trunks looked around and tried to find his father. Suddenly, there was a great WHACK on his head, and momentarily he saw stars.  
  
Well, go for the "the enemy's not focusing, so I'll just go for the head" idea, Trunks grumbled in his mind. Cheater.  
  
Puh-lease! That was a perfectly sensible move. I probably would have done it. Besides, you're such an idiot that nothing could get your attention short of that. Your father was trying to coax out of you a good fight, not that that will ever happen, Ticco snorted.  
  
Hey, shut up, you, I'm trying to fight here, Trunks snarled.  
  
The word trying plays a key role here, Ticco thought. Trunks began to grow angry.  
  
This fight isn't your business! Why don't you just butt out?! Suddenly, his dad appeared right in front of his, looking at his, scowling. Not that he ever stopped. Surprised, Trunks stepped back a little.  
  
"Trunks," he growled. "You aren't fighting at all. What is wrong with you?"  
  
"Sorry, Dad, but that nosey snob over there is interfering with my concentration," he said, jerking his head in Ticco's direction.  
  
Look who's talking, Mr. I'm-too-pretty-to-fight, Ticco mentally snapped back. Trunks began to grind his teeth.  
  
"Trunks, ignore him, he's probably trying to get you to turn Super Saiya- jin," Vegeta said simply. "Now, CONCENTRATE!"  
  
"Yes, sir," mumbled Trunks.  
  
Sigh, you know me too well, Ticco thought.  
  
Don't worry, you'll get to see Super Saiya-jin soon enough, he thought back. But for now, try not to interfere with this fight. It would be cheating.  
  
As you wish. At least he listened to him, he hoped. Vegeta turned his attention back to the fight with his own flesh and blood.  
  
"Ok, then, let's try this again, and this time, no interruptions," Trunks said, shooting a glance at Ticco. Ticco snorted. Then Vegeta shot his left fist at Trunks' head. Trunks moved aside, and then tried to kick his father's leg. Avoiding that easily, Vegeta jumped into the air, with Trunks following him.  
  
"Hey, Dad," Trunks said. "That Ticco guy seems to know you pretty well."  
  
"Mmm," Vegeta replied, blocking his punch.  
  
"D'ya think that he could be a Saiya-jin?" Trunks questioned.  
  
"There is no possible way that Ticco could be a Saiya-jin, unless there was a fifth Saiya-jin that was away from the planet when Frieza blew it up," Vegeta said, aiming a kick at Trunks' head.  
  
"Yeah, but he acts like one, OOF!" Trunks' breath whooshed out as Vegeta gave a well-placed blow to his stomach.  
  
"I supposed you're right about that," his father said. Then, as Trunks doubled over in pain, Vegeta raised his elbow and whacked Trunks in the back of his head. Trunks began to somersault in the air as he fell towards the stadium below. Wincing in pain, Trunks managed to open one eye just in time to see the ground growing increasingly large. Concentrating, he flipped over and landed on his feet. Vegeta floated down.  
  
"Your skills are getting rusty," Vegeta said, irritated. "You should spend less time with Goten and more time in the gravity room."  
  
"Sorry, Dad," Trunks mumbled. Vegeta leaned closer.  
  
"This is for you, not for me," he muttered. "Apologize to yourself, not to me." Then he backed away and crouched again. Trunks sighed. Life could be so difficult with a Saiya-jin prince around. It's lucky that Goku had hit his head when he was a kid otherwise things could be worse. Of course, if Goku hadn't hit his head, then the Earth wouldn't be here in the first place, and neither would Trunks.  
  
"C'mon, Trunks, I know you can be stronger than this! Beat Daddy!" Bra yelled. Then, catching the glare from Vegeta's side of the ring, hastily apologized. "Sorry, Daddy, I didn't mean that, I just wanted to show off!" Trunks said nothing. He thought that he had already broken some of his ribs from trying not to laugh.  
  
"Ha ha, very funny," Vegeta growled.  
  
"Heh heh," she smiled sheepishly, and then muttered, "Boy, am I in trouble for this."  
  
Do all the offspring of the humans act like this? Because if so, then I might respect this planet more for being like Vegetasei, Ticco commented.  
  
Some do, some don't, it depends, Vegeta replied, making a note of Bra's blabbermouth for future reference.  
  
"Don't worry about Bra, just worry about this fight, Dad," Trunks managed to say between gasps of air.  
  
"You're asking for it, too," Vegeta grumbled at him.  
  
"Sorry," Trunks apologized, chuckling. Suddenly, his nose seemed to cave in on his face, and he felt a fist on his face. "OW!" Stumbling back, he brought his hand to his nose. It was tender and wet from blood. "DAD!!!!!"  
  
"I warned you," Vegeta said simply.  
  
"Baka," Trunks muttered under his breath as he rubbed his nose. Unfortunately, Vegeta heard.  
  
"What did you call me?" he asked, his voice dangerously soft.  
  
"I mean…um…nothing," Trunks finished lamely.  
  
Ha! My grandma could have thought of something better to say, Ticco thought to himself.  
  
Well, I'm not your grandma, thank Kami, Trunks snorted back.  
  
Thank Kami, indeed. I probably would have killed myself out of embarrassment that anyone like you was in my family.  
  
Jerk.  
  
Hentai.  
  
Baka.  
  
Onore.  
  
SHUT UP, THE BOTH OF YOU! Vegeta suddenly intervened.  
  
Yes, sir, they both thought weakly.  
  
Kami, what do I have to do to get a proper match around here?!  
  
"Um…excuse me, are you both busy, because the crowd wants to see a match, here…" the announcer attempted to restore order.  
  
"We are having some…inner conflicts," Trunks said coolly.  
  
"Uh…I see…okay then," he left shaking his head. Trunks wondered why, then the reality struck him.  
  
He thinks we're crazy! He became indignant.  
  
Well, I can see why he would think that with you, but with Vegeta, that's an insult. There he goes again.  
  
Ahem!  
  
Sorry, it was just so easy. Never mind, I'll stop.  
  
Finally.  
  
"And…fight…again," the man said uncertainly.  
  
Now it'll start getting really good. 


	7. Saiya-jin Chapter 7: Bonding Time is Ove...

Chap. 7  
  
"Are you ready this time?" Vegeta called from across the ring.  
  
"Yes, finally," Trunks answered. Vegeta brought one hand up and made his palm face Trunks. Then he began to concentrate his energy into his hand. His power level skyrocketed. Little bits of debris began to float up into the air, and the wind began to blow away from his body. People, even humans, began to notice that their hair was blowing backwards.  
  
Oh, no…he's going to use…Trunks realized what his father was trying to do. Then he jumped up into the air so that his father's blast would not harm the people behind him. Vegeta moved his hand so that it was facing Trunks.  
  
"Hey, Dad, I'm up here!" he shouted. A blue light began to form around Vegeta, which was especially concentrated as his upraised hand.  
  
He's almost done, Trunks thought. Then Vegeta's power stopped rising.  
  
"BIG BANG ATTACK!" he screamed. A huge blue blast rose into the air at Trunks.  
  
[pic]  
  
Then Trunks mimicked his father, facing his palm toward the coming ki shot.  
  
"HELL'S FLASH!" he shouted. A blue blast shot back and both shots collided in midair. They exploded with an overwhelming force. Trunks shielded his eyes with both is arms. In the seemingly far distance he thought he heard some screaming. When the explosion had finally stopped. Trunks looked down. Vegeta was smiling evilly.  
  
Uh oh.  
  
"Not bad," Vegeta shouted, laughing for some reason. "It's good to see that you retain some memory of how to shoot an enemy!"  
  
He's just trying to bait you, so that you won't think rationally when you fight, he's just trying to bait you…  
  
"Gee, thanks, Dad, I wish I could say the same for you," he called back good-naturedly. Vegeta's eyes narrowed dangerously, although the grin he wore on his face did not disappear.  
  
I'm assuming that that was the wrong thing to say…Uh oh…  
  
"Are we starting to get cocky?" Vegeta asked in a dangerously soft voice. Trunks gulped. "Well, let's just see how cocky you can be after this."  
  
Eep! Trunks squeaked in his mind. I should learn to keep my big mouth shut sometimes. His father was definitely going to make this lesson stick, like he did whenever he felt that Trunks blundered. The few/many times that his father had punished him with a physical lesson rather than leaving him alone stood out vividly in Trunks' mind. Especially the time he…well, let's not get into details. Let's just say that he had to stay in the hospital for about a month to heal. The Committee for Abuse of Children had visited their home, but Bulma had somehow convinced them that Trunks had simply had an accident in the gravity room. Trunks suspected that their wallets ended up a lot fuller than when they had first walked into the house. After that, Vegeta did not spar with Trunks so severely unless he was sure that Trunks wasn't going to end up in the hospital. Plus, he had borrowed/stolen some sensou beans from Korrin tower, so they always had some handy. This was all probably due to the fact that Bulma had threatened Vegeta with something like "no food for a month", or "I'll make you stay at Goku's house for a year. Just you and his family."  
  
"Hel-LO!! Trunks, I don't like being ignored," Vegeta snapping his gloved fingers right in front of the boy's face brought Trunks back from his little flashback. Trunks blinked, then looked down. Both of them were up in the air. "Are you subnormally intelligent? What is wrong with you today?" He looked into his father's night black eyes. They looked angry. Very angry. In fact, furious. Trunks began to sweat.  
  
"Uh, nothing," Trunks tried to sound offhand. The crease between his father's eyebrows seemed to deepen, if that was possible.  
  
"Oh, really?" Vegeta asked somewhat sarcastically. Okay, okay…very sarcastically.  
  
The boy must be losing it, Vegeta thought to himself, sounding very worried, I've never seen him look this vacant. What did he do this weekend, anyway? Please tell me he didn't meet another girl! Inwardly, he groaned at the thought. Trunks probably had more girlfriends in his years from middle school until now than Vegeta had killed before. And that was a lot. Well, he should probably be proud that his genes had attracted so many people. He should.  
  
"Hey, uh, Dad?" Trunks asked. Vegeta looked at him. "I think I'm ready now. You can back off." Vegeta frowned some more, then floated backwards and prepared himself for an attack. Then Trunks took off. He was coming at an incredible speed at Vegeta. Vegeta put himself on defense. Trunks lifted his left leg and aimed a kick at Vegeta's head. A kick that never connected. Vegeta quickly moved his head aside. Then Trunks levitated himself a few inches so that he was above his dad. This gave him a slight advantage. Then he aimed a barrage of punches at his dad. His dad ducked down, right and left, according to where the punches were aimed.  
  
Good, he's still very fast, Vegeta thought proudly. Trunks lowered himself slightly and once again began to bombard his father with blows right and left, most of which Vegeta simply dodged. One punch happened to hit the side of Vegeta's jaw.  
  
"HA!" Vegeta shouted, and then delivered a well-placed punch to Trunks' face. Trunks was immediately flung backwards.  
  
"Ow," he muttered, rubbing his sore face.  
  
"I think you're losing your touch!" Vegeta cried as he aimed another punch at Trunks.  
  
"Whoa!" Trunks barely managed to slip away. He once again tried to kick his father. His father blocked with his arm, then attempted to hit Trunks in the chest and hopefully knock the breath out of him. Trunks blocked with his elbow. They traded blows for a long time. Bulma was down on the ground, wringing her hands in worry.  
  
Kami, I hope they don't kill each other, she thought to herself in worry. Behind her, Chi-Chi patted her fellow wife on the back, hopefully reassuringly.  
  
"Don't worry, Vegeta won't kill his own son," Chi-Chi said. Then she frowned. "At least, I don't think he will." Bulma looked at Chi-Chi.  
  
"You're not helping, Chi-Chi," she muttered. Chi-Chi shrugged.  
  
"Come on, Mr. Vegeta, come on, Trunks, come on, Mr. Vegeta, come on, Trunks," Goten shouted to one then another. Then he shook his head. "Kami, I'm getting confused. Who am I cheering for?" Gohan looked at him and sighed.  
  
This could go on forever, Vegeta thought to himself as he fought with his son. What's a good way to end this quickly? Vegeta's mind played with several stupid ideas before finally coming on definitely the most stupid idea that probably wouldn't work in a million years, but it was worth a try. Vegeta let a small smile play at his lips. Trunks' brows furrowed in response.  
  
Aw, man, he's up to something again! Trunks had learned the signs of his father's scheming mind well. Then his father's smile disappeared. Wait a minute, that's not supposed to happen! What's he doing?  
  
He's planning, you dolt.  
  
I realize…hey! I thought I told you to get lost!  
  
Fat chance I'm going to listen to you! Trunks finally gave up trying to get him to go away and continued to attempt to block and kick his father. Finally, Trunks clamped his hands on his father's hands, which had been coming for his chest. The two were locked in a power struggle, a contest of will and muscle. When it seemed as though Trunks was starting to win over Vegeta, Vegeta would suddenly give an extra boost to his muscles and pushed Trunks back a little bit. Trunks would be forced to back up to prevent Vegeta from gaining anymore. After what felt like an extraordinarily long time to both Trunks and Vegeta, Vegeta looked over Trunks' shoulder. Trunks saw his father's eyebrows shoot up.  
  
"Kakarot! What are you doing here?" Vegeta snarled.  
  
"Huh?" Trunks whipped his head around. Sure enough, there was…nothing! Clouds and blue sky met Trunks' expecting eyes.  
  
Waitaminute!  
  
"I don't see--" Trunks started to say, turning back around, but stopped when he realized that his father wasn't there.  
  
"Pathetic," Vegeta's voice was heard above his head. Trunks looked up in time to see Vegeta's hands coming down together. CRACK! Trunks was sure he heard his head break before he was swept away by blackness. For a moment when everyone held their breath, Trunks hovered as he rocked back and forth slightly. Then gravity claimed him as a friend. He landed with a dull thud outside of the ring. The many girls in the crowd screamed what seemed like one loud, high-pitched scream that made Vegeta and anybody else within a ten-mile radius wince. Bulma was, incredibly, able to control her own urge to join the girls, but it was a close thing. Her own son was unconscious, knocked out by her husband. Then Trunks stirred to life. With a groan, he extracted himself from the small crater that he himself had made just by falling. Bulma let out the breath she had been holding.  
  
My BONES! Trunks massaged his aching head while trying to ignore everything else that hurt. Vegeta landed quietly in front of him.  
  
"I win," he said in a calm, serious voice. Then he broke into a lopsided grin. "I still can't believe that you fell for that trick!" Trunks began to mutter under his breath.  
  
"Congratulations," Ticco said, walking up to them as they went back inside the house for some food. Vegeta heard a knocking sound. He turned around. There Mr. Sinter stood, his knees knocking, as he chewed on his fingernails. Vegeta walked up to him and put a hand on the quaking man's shoulder.  
  
"Don't worry," he said pleasantly, if not with a small hint of evil. "I won't hurt you that bad." Then he walked away. Mr. Sinter collapsed. 


	8. Saiya-jin Chapter 8: The Shortest Fight ...

Chap. 8  
  
Trunks looked at the fallen Mr. Sinter.  
  
"You didn't have to scare him that bad, did you?" he said to his dad. Vegeta, of course, simply shrugged. Then the heard a high-pitched shriek. Trunks turned around in time to see a fat woman in a large lemon yellow dress barreling in their direction. She looked like an overstuffed overgrown banana. Trunks blinked.  
  
"My poor tufty-wufty!" she wailed as she reached Mr. Sinter.  
  
Tufty-wufty?  
  
"Dad, I think that moving is a really good idea right now," Trunks started, turning back to his dad. Of course, his dad was already on the move, agreeing one hundred percent to move away from the obsessive woman. Trunks jogged to catch up to his dad.  
  
"I knew something bad was gonna happen," Trunks muttered under his breath. He continued to hear the woman's opera voice carry over everyone's head.  
  
"What in the name of Kami is that screeching?" Trunks heard Ticco growl as he strode over to them. Suddenly, the woman's voice reached an extraordinarily high, loud, and long note. Trunks was positive that the cracking noise he was hearing in the back of his ears was glass. All three beings grinded their teeth together and immediately covered their ears.  
  
"IF SOMEONE OR SOMETHING DOESN'T SHUT THAT ONNA UP, THEN I WILL!" Vegeta shouted. Ticco nodded.  
  
"BE MY GUEST!" he yelled back. Suddenly, it stopped. Ticco blinked his unseeing eyes, and then uncovered his ears.  
  
"It's okay, now," he said. The two Saiya-jin uncovered their ears as well. Trunks still heard a certain thrumming in his ears.  
  
"I wonder why she stopped," Trunks thought aloud.  
  
"If you really want to know that badly, then why don't you just move those appendages you call legs and look?" Ticco dryly.  
  
"Thanks for the bit of advice, I'm sure I'm going to use it often," Trunks muttered sarcastically. He knew that Ticco was dying to make another remark, but Vegeta gave a look at the both of them, so they both shut up. Then Trunks, trying to look casual, walked over to where Mr. Sinter had recently conveniently passed out. He saw that Mr. Sinter was shakily trying to stand up, with the help of the woman that had called him "tufty-wufty." She was now crooning lovingly over him. Trunks inwardly groaned. He figured that if his father actually beat the guy, then the woman would probably be a hell of a lot louder.  
  
"Dad," he said, returning to his father. "If you beat this guy, please, please, do it quickly and don't kill him!" He pleaded with his father while pointing to the woman behind him.  
  
"Is my poor Sinty-winty cummie-cumms alright?" the woman cooed, supporting the now feeble Mr. Sinter.  
  
"Y-yes, dear, I'm f-f-fine," he managed to stammer out.  
  
"That's good, now go out there, and beat that evil bad man," she said, pushing him with amazing strength toward the stadium.  
  
"Y-yes, m-my dear," he stuttered. Vegeta, muttering about stupid, weak men and controlling females and such, strode onto the platform.  
  
"I'll be in the stands taking pictures!" she yelled to the sorry man as she ran off to find her seat. Vegeta slowly shook his head.  
  
So this is what Earth is coming to.  
  
Sad, isn't it?  
  
Very. Vegeta grinned as he realized that, once again, Ticco was there in his mind. You seem to have a way of popping up in people's minds.  
  
There is a limit, Ticco admitted. The stronger a being is in comparison to me, the easier it is to communicate through telepathy. I have a very hard time communicating with humans. Then again, I have a hard time communicating with them anyway because of low IQ, so there isn't much of a difference. Vegeta's grin grew even broader. Trunks stared at his father's face. He had never smiled that huge, unless he was plotting something evil.  
  
"Dad," he hissed. Vegeta was brought out of his conversation when Trunks hissed at him. He looked at his son.  
  
"You're up," he whispered, pointing to the shaking Mr. Sinter. Vegeta leered evilly. He stepped toward the quaking man.  
  
"Don't worry," Vegeta said in what seemed like a careless way. "I'm only an ex-assassin from a different planet." People in the audience, who thought he was joking, snickered appreciatively. One guy was especially enthusiastic about this short fighter.  
  
"KILL 'IM!" he yelled.  
  
"SHUT UP!!!!!!!" Mr. Sinter shrieked at the guy. Trunks and Ticco snickered at the pathetically panicked look on the shrieking man's face.  
  
"People's reactions to things others say is very interesting," grinned Ticco. Trunks couldn't help it. He grinned, too.  
  
Hey, maybe this Ticco guy isn't so bad after all.  
  
Don't bet on it.  
  
Sigh.  
  
Back at ya.  
  
There's nothing wrong with sighing!  
  
Did I say there was?  
  
No, but you implied it.  
  
How so?!  
  
You said "back at ya", which people normally only say for an insult  
  
Ah, true, but I'm not normal, am I?  
  
Well…no, but-  
  
So I'm not subject to the same laws that normal people are.  
  
…  
  
What's wrong, tailless wonder, cat got your tongue?  
  
Tailless…WONDER? Where'd you get that?  
  
Just made it up. Like it?  
  
If it's for me, no.  
  
Are you two arguing again?  
  
Of course not, sir. Ticco thought in a seemingly innocent way. Vegeta wasn't fooled for a second.  
  
See that you don't. By the way, the Mr. Sinter, before I could even touch him, fainted again. He's out cold, now.  
  
Oh, darn. And to think I missed a man fainting at the sight of the greatness of Vegeta, the Prince of the Saiya-jin.  
  
Don't make my father's ego bigger than it already is.  
  
I'm not. I'm simply telling truth.  
  
Oh, yeah, and that's all you're doing?  
  
Of course. Ticco, once again, tried to act innocent, but, again, nobody was fooled.  
  
What, I can't praise a Prince?  
  
Not if it's going to make his head swell.  
  
His head isn't swelling. It stays the same size.  
  
You know what I mean!  
  
Of course I do. I'm not that stupid.  
  
Sometimes I wonder. Trunks thought dryly.  
  
You wanna fight? Fine, here, after the tournament, just you and me, buddy.  
  
Fine.  
  
Fine.  
  
Fine.  
  
Fine.  
  
Are you two ever going to stop?  
  
Dunno, depends on if this big mouth will shut his mouth.  
  
No, it depends on if you will shut your mouth.  
  
All right, all right, break it up. Ticco, now it's just you and me.  
  
I look forward to it, Your Majesty.  
  
Please, stop. You flatter me.  
  
Oh, please, I'm gonna puke.  
  
Oh, shut up.  
  
You two are in cahoots against me.  
  
Aww, poor baby. Want an ice pack?  
  
Yeah, give it here, so I can show you where I wanna shove it.  
  
Ooo, I'm scared.  
  
Hey, you, Ticco. Up here, now.  
  
Fine, I'm coming.  
  
"And now, the final match to decide who's the strongest in the world, Mr. Vegeta vs. Mr. Ticco," announcer shouted. The crowd stood up and cheered loudly as the two men stepped up. 


	9. Saiya-jin Chapter 9: Secrets Revealed Pa...

Chap. 9  
  
BTW, people, if somebody speaks in a different language, and there is a translation, it will be shown like this…And now, back to our regularly scheduled program. Thank you.  
  
  
  
"Well," Vegeta said, cracking his knuckles. "I have been looking forward to this."  
  
"As have I, Vegeta-sama," Ticco said respectively. As Trunks stood at an opening, looking out at the pair who were sizing each other up, Goten walked up to him.  
  
"So," he said, "What's up?"  
  
"Ticco and my dad are gonna fight," Trunks muttered.  
  
"Wow!" Goten exclaimed. "That's so cool. I mean, they can almost read each other's minds."  
  
You have no idea how right you are. Trunks thought dryly. Should I tell him? Hmm…it might put him on alert about what he thinks, …nah! I'll just wait for him to figure it out himself, if he ever does. Trunks focused his mind on the match. I hope my dad wins. That Ticco person is…weird.  
  
"Vegeta-sama, you should prepare yourself," Ticco said, taking off his cape.  
  
"I think I'm prepared enough, thank you," Vegeta answered with a grim look on his face. His mouth, though, was smiling. This was competition, true, hardcore competition. He hadn't fought against Kakarot for so long, and his son, because of college, could not spar all the time. But now, there was finally someone worthy of his attention. Both him and Ticco took off at the same time. Vegeta pulled his right fist back and aimed for Ticco's face. Ticco tilted his head to the right and attempted a round kick. Vegeta brought up his left arm to block it. The competitor put down his leg, and, at the same time, Ticco's hand snaked toward his face. Vegeta grabbed his opponent's wrist. But then Ticco's straightened out his hand, and his fingers connected with the top of Vegeta's neck. Vegeta coughed. That moment of weakness, however slight it was, gave Ticco the upper hand. Immediately, Ticco gave a well-placed punch into the short prince's solar plexus. As Vegeta doubled over in pain, holding his stomach, Ticco jumped up and kicked upward. His foot connected with Vegeta's chin, and Vegeta was forced to look up. Then Ticco brought his fist down, and Vegeta flew backwards from the force. He skidded to a stop a few feet away from where he had been standing. He almost dropped of the edge of the ring. A small trickle of blood came out of his mouth. Ticco hopped down and crossed his arms.  
  
"I didn't hit you that hard," Ticco said. "You should be able to still fight, I hope." Ticco walked over. He stopped about an inch from Vegeta's feet. Vegeta lifted a hand and wiped away the blood on the left side of his mouth with one of his fingers.  
  
"Don't worry," Vegeta answered. "I'll be fine." Suddenly, he jumped up, and headbutted Ticco on his forehead. Ticco's head snapped back and Vegeta punched him on the side of his face. Ticco grunted from the pain. Then he hit Ticco near the base of his neck with his palm facing out. Ticco was thrown backwards. Then Ticco opened his eyes, as pointless as that was, and leaned back so that his hands came into contact with the ground. He flipped over and gracefully landed on his feet. A small spot of red appeared on the side of his mask. Vegeta had the distinct impressing that he was smiling.  
  
Hmmm…that was odd. Vegeta was puzzled as he looked at his hand. Something about hitting this guy at the bottom of his neck just wasn't right. Vegeta couldn't quite put his finger on it, but it just didn't seem proper to hit his opponent in the base of his neck. That was odd. He had hit Kakarot a dozen times in the same spot and the same feeling didn't ever come up until now. It felt almost as though he wasn't supposed to hit him there, because it was violating and improper.  
  
"You all right?" Ticco waved his hand in between his hand and his face. He blinked, shook his head, then looked at Ticco. He had one eyebrow raised in a question and a hand was massaging the side of his cheek. Vegeta snorted.  
  
"I'm fine," he growled. "You just worry about yourself, warrior." Ticco chuckled appreciatively. Then he looked down at his mask.  
  
"Hmmm," he said, eyeing the small red blotch on it. Then he muttered something that sounded to Vegeta like, "Stupid mask."  
  
"Here," Vegeta crooned. "Let me help you remove that!" He threw a punch at Ticco. He sidestepped and jumped into the air to gain the advantage of height. Vegeta jumped up after him, and began to through small blue ki shots at him. He dodged every single one. By this time, Vegeta was able to catch up to him and attempted to hit him again. As Ticco turned his head so the fist whizzed past his cheek, Vegeta took the opportunity to accidentally/on purpose snag the far corner of the mask. Then he quickly drew his hand back and looked at the mask. Nothing special, just a white piece of cloth with some blood on it. He let it drop.  
  
"Well, then," said a voice. "I guess I won't be needing this anymore." He looked up to see Ticco turning his head to spit out a small black chip looking thin into his hand. He cleaned it with a small handkerchief in his pocket, all the time keeping his head tactfully down so Vegeta couldn't see his face yet. Then he carefully wrapped the small black chip in the handkerchief and slipped it into his pocket. Then he looked up and grinned. Vegeta almost shrieked.  
  
The face wasn't distorted or ugly in any matter. In fact, it was rather beautiful. And then he saw the fangs, the small pointed canines that curved like a cat's. That was what gave the whole game completely away. There was only one race he knew that looked like a human but had fangs.  
  
"You're Saiya-jin?" he whispered. Then he shouted, "YOU'RE FEMALE?!" Ticco winced.  
  
"You don't have to say it like it's a curse, you know," she growled. Down below, everyone at least heard the last statement. There was a collective dropping of jaws. Trunks was opening and closing his like a shored fish. Goten was close to babbling.  
  
"He's a she! No, she's a he! No, I DON'T KNOW WHAT IT IS!" he shrieked. Majin Boo was simply scratching his bulby head and wondering how Vegeta knew. Bulma was cheering, along with Videl and many other women. Gohan was concentrating on trying to quiet down Videl and at the same time stop Pan who was attempting to fly up and get a better look at the new Saiya-jin female, and, if given the chance, ask for a quick peek at her tail. Bra was shrieking with laughter bordering on hysteria, mostly at Goten.  
  
"Wait a minute, how does my dad know that she's a Saiya-jin, and female, at that?" Trunks stuttered.  
  
You idiot! You think I don't know what females of my own race look like?! Vegeta shouted into his mind. Only a female Saiya-jin would have fangs. All the females have fangs. It's for the extra blood they need when they're going through moon's blood.  
  
Moon's blood? Trunks raised an eyebrow. Wuzzat?  
  
The female Saiya-jin equivalent of your so-called period, Ticco cut in.  
  
Oh, Trunks thought. A blush crept through his face. You had to say it that bluntly?  
  
What's wrong with saying it like that? Ticco demanded.  
  
"Ahem!" Vegeta cleared his throat. "Humans find it rather embarrassing."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Ask a human."  
  
"I think I will, after this is done." Trunks put his face in his hands.  
  
Kami, I really don't want to see that happen. Ticco frowned slightly and mumbled something. It was completely foreign to Trunks as to what she was talking about. It sounded like she was talking gibberish. Trunks frowned at her.  
  
"Nanda? Nande yo?" he said. Ticco raised her eyebrows, then rolled her eyes, a bit sadly.  
  
"Nani mo," she sighed. Then she turned to Vegeta.  
  
"Does your son not understand Saiya-jin?" she asked. Vegeta shook his head.  
  
"No. I did not bother to teach him," he replied. Her frowned deepened.  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Other than me, there is nobody who understands Saiya-jin."  
  
"The life sounds like a Saiya-jin life. Very lonely and isolated."  
  
"Yes." The crowd began to murmur around the two aliens.  
  
"And the contestants seem to be talking in a different language. If there is a translator in the house, please step forward," the announcer said into the microphone. Needless to say, nobody stepped forward. The humans looked around expectantly, just waiting for a translator, if there was one.  
  
So that's what she was saying; it's Saiya-jin! No wonder I didn't understand it. Well, she can't blame me for it at least. He highly doubted she would say anything bad about her Prince. Especially if he was right in front of her. Trunks snickered. Looks like I have the upper hand in this battle.  
  
You will die after this.  
  
Oh, so now it's all my fault?  
  
You moron. I'm talking about after this match. We're fighting, remember?  
  
Oh, that. I don't have to worry about some Saiya-jin girl.  
  
Just keep thinking that while I pulverize you.  
  
Why is it every time there is silence, you two seem to be able to find an opportunity to argue?!  
  
I'm back, I'm back.  
  
Kami spare me, what's wrong with this generation?  
  
Er…keep in mind, Vegeta-sama, that I was born before you.  
  
NANI?! 


End file.
